My dear daughter
by lovecastle89
Summary: After Doom attacks Arus leaving it in ruins, a desperate Princess Allura in her despair, reaches out to her deceased father for consoling.


**This one-shot takes place just before Keith and the other Voltron pilots arrive to a devastated planet Arus. I thought it would be a great idea for Father's Day to feature a story with Allura and her father Alfor. I had this all ready to go to be published today and unfortunately, I accidentally deleted the whole story. I was sick at what happened and desperately tried to find the deleted story, but couldn't. I was determined to type it up again as best as I could and who knows, maybe I will find the deleted story somewhere saved in my files when I least expect it. You know how that goes. ;)**

 **Unfortunately, this new version doesn't have as much of the detail as I wanted to. So, I do apologize if it seems quickly thrown together and filled with grammatical errors. I'm open to reviews, criticism, etc. This lake I feature in the story is inspired by one little lake that was near where my grandparents lived for many years. It is just like one I describe here.**

The surface of the lake appeared still and clear like liquid blue glass mirroring the nearby trees. A breeze picked up causing small ripples to form and dissipate when it calmed to a stillness. Allura, in a pale, tattered pink ballgown streaked with dirt, walked in her bare feet to the edge of some cattails. Pollen from nearby flowers and plants clung also to the dress and in her straggly, blonde hair. The cattails weren't quite tall enough to block her view of the beautiful and tranquil lake.

There was no shoreline, no boat access or dock to lead out to the lake. It's depths were frighteningly vast and her father always warned her as a little girl to not venture close to the lake as he feared she could fall in and drown. There was no swimming, nor fishing, ice skating in winter or snowshoeing on this lake. It was to be admired from afar and that was it.

Allura found herself wandering in solace to the lake in the past few days since Doom had attacked. The water seemed so inviting, so peaceful and tempting. Although she could never muster up the courage to take her own life she felt in this moment if only the lake could just swallow her up.

A heavy veil of white mist hovered above the lake. Allura's heart could bear no further pain or anguish. she slowly inched her way closer to the lake through the tall weeds and cattails that were almost to her chest's height. She choked on helpless sobs and the tears that streamed from her cheeks matched the clear waters of the lake, although her tears were warm and the waters of the lake cool.

"Father, Father, if only you were here," she cried out barely coherent between sobs. "Zarkon and Doom have nearly destroyed the planet. The castle is in ruins. Our people have been killed, enslaved or starving. I have failed them. Please Father. I, I need you."

Deathly quiet moments of silence passed and not a soul was heard other than her anguished crying. Just then, before her reddened eyes swollen from crying, the mist gathered and slowly her father's head appeared high, transluscent above the lake. There he was looking regally as he had previously in life, his gentle eyes and he had the same full beard.

"My dear daughter, I am always here for you," he spoke, his voice echoing majestically across the lake to her. "Look only to the skies to see your hope and your future for the planet. From far wil be five warriors that will restore the sanctity to Arus. One shall win your heart, my dear and be your true love." Before she could fully comprehend his words and respond, he had faded away.

Allura let out a sigh mixed with a sniffle as she stood still in awe and shock at what had just taken place before her. Relief shot through her and she then retreated from the weeds and the lake and headed towards the path that would take her back to the ravaged castle. Turning her head behind, she decided that from now on the lake would be named after her father in his honor. Making her way closer to the castle, she glanced up at the smokey, gray skies above and thought she saw a shooting star dash across.

"Yes Father, I will trust you. Hope is near," she murmured quietly, a small smile forming on her tired face. She knew Coran and Nanny would be worried to tears of her missing, but her heart swelled with confidance knowing everything was going to turn out right.


End file.
